The Mafia's Dog
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: What happens when Romano forces you to do things against your will? Colour Police! Prussia


I smiled, feeling the cold barrel of the gun in my pocket. Yes, today was the perfect day for… well, good thieves don't reveal their tricks, non?

I sighed. I had spent so much time around my brother that I was starting to sound like him. Frankly, I found this quite disturbing even though I loved the blond pervert to bits. I pinned my (h/c) hair up, the feeling of it being down irritating me. I smoothed out my shirt, and ordered a coffee. I paid and strode over to a table, sitting directly across from a familiar mafia man.

"Romano… what is it you want me to…attain?" My voice was smooth yet I still took a dainty sip from your coffee. I brought my green eyes to meet his amber ones. He grinned, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Well… it isn't beneath-a your abilities, is it?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, earning laughter from the amused Italian.

"I want you to steal… something from Germany. Something important." He leaned forward. "Steal his diary. I want to know whether or not he has feelings for little Feli. And also…" He trailed off as a woman walked past.

I took his hand. "So, darling, I do think we should consider upgrading our house. I mean, I know you love your little brother so much, but… Okay we're clear." I removed your hand as quickly as I could, all of the sweetness ebbing out of my tone.

"I want-a you to take…"

What use could he have for Vash's revolver? It was rubbish, and was only good for wounding and torturing, not killing. Maybe that was the intention. I don't care, really. This is the last thing I have to steal for him before I'm free. I breathed a sigh of relief, the thoughts of freedom a dazzling thought.

I fondled the gun once again, perching in the bushes. I was standing outside of Germany's place, knowing he was out. I was wearing a blonde wig and had inserted blue contacts. I closed my now blue eyes, ashamed. I couldn't believe I was going to betray my friend like this! It hurt me so much to be forced into it. Yet, there was nothing I could do.

I pulled up the pure white dress, the full skirt moving in the slight breeze. I took a deep breath and knocked politely on the door to Germany's…mansion. An albino answered the door, a police hat on his head. I almost stiffened, before forcing myself to relax.

"Ja? Vhat do you vant?" He asked. I smiled apologetically.

"Terribly sorry! Is Germany around?" I asked, using a false accent. The guy shook his head.

"Nein, just the awesome me! Vell, come inside and vait for him." The man turned around, walking in.

"What is your name, kind gentleman?" I politely inquired.

"My name? My name is Prussia. But you can call me…Gilbert." He looked at me, a question in his eyes.

"Natalia." I answered, smiling. The alias was very simple. Then, I forced yourself to get a look of shock.

"Prussia! I just remembered! I left my hand bag in my car! Would you get it for me please?"

"Ja… I vill do anything, and I mean _anything, _mein hübsches." Gilbert regarded me, a perverted look ordaining his face. It scared me a little. But only a little bit.

As soon as Prussia left the building, I ran upstairs, finding Germany's diary easily. I left a note in its place. However, the note was a scrawl and did leave Romano incriminated. I knew that I would be in trouble off the mafia boss, but my friendship with Germany was very important to you… it was worth so much more than a petty Mafia leader.

"I hate you, Romano!" I growled. I opened the window, leaping from the second floor gracefully. I hissed in pain as all of my weight was deposited on my ankle. I rubbed it before running, tearing off as fast as I could. There was an intense pain in my ankle, which only got worse as I ran.

But I ran nonetheless.

"Here. Take them. I don't want them, or anything to with you for the rest of my _life!_" I exclaimed, throwing the items at Romano. He caught them, regarding me with a sinister eye.

"I don't-a think I'm quite… _done_ with-a you." He sneered at me, giving the diary to one of his lackeys and advancing on me. He dismissed his lackeys with a hand. They retreated, laughing evilly. I was incredibly frightened, especially when Romano began to twirl jet black locks around his finger.

Then, he placed a hand under my chin and tried to forcefully kiss me. However, I turned my head stubbornly, earning a harsh slap from Romano.

"Don't-a defy me! Do you _want _me-a to hurt that potato bastard?" He screamed in my ear. I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes, making a gentle noise when the shattered on the floor.

Suddenly, the door burst open…

And a figure I recognised was the hero.

"You, Romano, are under arrest! Your unawesome mafia has become a danger now and you have to be stopped by ze awesome me!" Prussia yelled, aiming a gun at his head. He wore a police uniform, one which was… tight. I belatedly admitted that he looked very sexy in it. Romano drew out Switzerland's gun and put it to my head.

"Bastardo, drop-a the gun or I'll shoot her in the head!" He screeched, his voice bordering on insane.

"Erschießen… and I'll kill you, schwine!" He yelled at him, shooting him in the shoulder. Romano's eyes went wide as his gun flew out of his hands. It made a harsh sound when it collided with the floor.

"Bastardo…" Romano whispered, before holding his shoulder and whining. I sat there, shocked. Police officers flooded the room, taking and arresting Romano.

"Frau, are you okay?" Prussia asked. I nodded, still shocked about the events. "Vest got your letter. He understands but him being as unawesome as he iz, he wouldn't show me ze letter. Unfortunately, frau, you stole from him and the awesome me cannot forgive zhat. So Gilbird and I are going to arrest you too."

He picked me up, hoisting you over his shoulder. God, this was _not _what I expected to do this evening.

I couldn't believe I was in jail _again. _What was worst was my… feelings towards Prussia. I once told Germany and he seemed okay with it. In fact, he tried to get me with him. I was like _I'm trying!_

I sighed, clenching my fists in frustration.

"Scheiß drauf!" I yelled, forgetting that Prussia was German. He smirked, looking into my jail cell.

"Vhat vas that, frau?" Prussia teased.

"Nichts…" I responded, my eyes downcast. He smirked, Gilbird landing on my head and nesting. Stupid bird superiority complex.

"Gute antwort… kesesesese!" He adjusted his hat, spinning some handcuffs around his fingers. No doubt he was thinking of the ways he could use it on the next girl who became a forgotten one night stand.

"Good news, Rachel!" A strange police officer yelled exuberantly to you, "Doitsu bailed you out!"

I smiled smugly, grinning at Prussia like I had won.

"That _is _great news!" I responded sarcastically.

"Rachel? I asked, vhere are you going to go after zhis?" Ludwig poked my shoulder and I ended up almost spilling my rum and coke.

"Hmm? Oh… I don't know." I furrowed my brows, thinking. I knew, secretly, that I would end up on the streets again, pole dancing to make a living. There was nothing wrong with that career- I secretly loved it. What I _didn't_ love was the way the men, or women, thought they were allowed to touch you…in any way. I hated it when the rules weren't enforced. Actually, the whole reason I met Prussia and Germany was because Prussia closed down my old work place because of rape accusations. Then…Romano had found me on the streets and forced me into working for him, just to keep Germany protected.

"Vell…you can always go to France!" Germany smiled for once and I returned it easily. Suddenly, Prussia ran into the room, panting. He still had the sexy police uniform on.

"Rachel! Iz it true zat you vere on ze streets because you had novhere to go?" Prussia demanded. I bowed my head, making sure my heavy fringe covered my eyes, for they would betray the story.

"Iz zhis true?" Germany demanded, his face serious again. I decided to lie.

"No…" I lied easily, my voice believable. I met Prussia's gorgeous crimson eyes… it was unfortunate that they were full of distrust.

"Don't lie to me! Romano told me everything! I know you have novhere to go! So just admit it, um Gottes willen!" Prussia gritted his teeth, turning his eyes away from mine.

"Yes…it's true. I have nowhere to go! I have no money, no house and no family! Sure, I act like France is my big brother, but in reality they were murdered by the mafia just because I didn't comply with Romano's wishes!" I blurted out, covering my mouth. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as you stormed out of the room, heading for my room.

"Rachel?" Prussia asked, for the tenth time in ten minutes. "Can I at least get _in _my room?"

I sighed, opening the door for him. "What? You want to know-" I was cut off with Prussia's lips meeting mine. He kissed me gently, wrapping his arms around me slowly.

"Vhy didn't you tell ze truth, liebling?" Prussia crooned in my ear.

"Because no one knows. I keep it to myself." I answered, my voice threatening to break. Prussia sighed, running a hand through his white blond hair. He sat, patting the space next to him. I shook your head. He shrugged his shoulders before stretching out on the double bed.

"Vest gave me a lecture." Prussia pouted. "And also? Ich liebe dich." Prussia's voice wavered, his face the same colour as his eyes. I smiled, walking to the bed and straddling him. He looked at me, startled.

"Ich liebe dich auch…" I whispered sensually in his ear. He shuddered in pleasure as I kissed his neck, searching for his sweet spot.

"Uh…Rachel…" Gilbert moaned. I trailed kisses up to his mouth, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, I just about managed to slip the handcuffs out of Prussia's pocket.

"Hope you like it kinky…" I murmured, handcuffing him to the bed.

"Nein! Zhat is my job! One more thing…be my frau?" He asked. I nodded, unbuttoning his police shirt slowly and teasingly.

He made a sound of protest, complaining you weren't being quick enough. I stole the whip from his belt too, holding it under his chin, running it down his now exposed chest.

"You will do it at _my _pace and _my _way." I commanded. He grinned.

"Kesesesese… I might like being _dominated_ for once…"

**Words!**

Mein hübsches- my pretty

Ja- yes

Nein- no.

Erschießen-shoot her

Schwine- swine, pig

Frau-woman.

Bastardo-bastard.

Schieß drauf- fuck it

Nichts- nothing

Gute antwort- good answer

Um Gottes willen- for God's sakes.

Liebling- darling


End file.
